The black chocobo
by lady-yuna7
Summary: Zack is dead, and Cloud in sleeping is a field dreaming about him. What happens when he is woken up by a Black chocobo that looks like his dead friend...just chocobo-lized. CloudxZack yaoi. Don't like, don't read. First story.
1. Chapter 1

The black chocobo

Discalmer: I don t own any final fantasy characters or the games if I had, final fantasy will be a whole different genre hehehehehe ^^.

________________________________________________________________________

There he was lying on the ground sleeping. Just then a squawky chocobo walked by. The chocobo walked up to Cloud and started to squawk in his ear. When cloud didn't wake up, the chocobo started to peck his face.

Startled Cloud jumped up. His eyes laid upon the chocobo, a black chocobo. Surprised Cloud drew his sword and stood as he would as if he was in battle.

The chocobo just stood there confused. About a minute later, Cloud dropped his defenses. The chocobo smiled and coo'd, then ran up to Cloud and licked him, before Cloud could react to the licking; he was thrown on to the black chocobos back. The chocobo ran off.

The chocobo led him to a fresh water lake. The lake was surrounded by nice trees with a very nice view. Cloud looked at the chocobo "thank you...?". The chocobo just squawked.

Then suddenly the lifestream went through the black chocobo. There was a bright light. Too bad for Cloud (He was still upon the chocobos back) who flew off the chocobo and landed on the ground hard.

When Cloud opened his eyes, he couldn t believe what he was seeing!

In front of him was a naked Zack.

Cloud started dumbfounded while looking at Zack."Hey spiky" Zack said, growing a little nervous. Cloud blinked a few times before getting up. Zack started to walk up to Cloud. He thought that he would need an explaination from the look on Clouds face. "When I was in the lifestream" Zack started "The only thing that went through my mind was you, Cloud, Aerith tried to calm me down when ever I had a hissy fit about not being able to protect you after the war and..."

Cloud shut him up by placing his index finger on Zacks lips. Cloud moved closer, removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. Zack was shocked at first then accepted it. One of Zacks hands found it way up to clouds hair while the other was grapping the top of clouds turtleneck top. Clouds right hand was around Zacks neck and the left was on Zacks lower back, pulling him in for a more passionate kiss. Both of them explored each other s mouths finding hidden dark spot, nock and cranny, until everything was explored.

The two pulled away, lungs burning, gasping for air and satisfied. "I love you, Zack." Zack stared at Clouds sea blue eyes"I love you even more, Cloud." The two of them grabbed each other, again, and started to have a heated pashing session. Zack push Cloud against a tree behind them. Zack slowly unzipped Cloud's turtleneck top. Cloud helped by unbuckling his bandolier/belts thingy (I don t know what else to call it) and dropped it to his side.

Slowly sliding Clouds clothes off, Zack broke the kiss and slowly giving small chaste kisses down to the side of clouds face to his neck. Cloud moaned.

Zack unzipped Clouds pants. Cloud kept moaning while holding Zack as if he was a lifeline. Zack started to nibble down till he got to Clouds belly button. Cloud kept holding on, one hand in his hair and the other rubbing down his back. Then suddenly Yuffie, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel voices could be heard. Cloud and Zack was chocked then ran behind a bush. "Damn I forgot to grab my clothes!" cloud said angrily.

"I'll beat you to the lake!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"No you won't!" Denzel said. Marlene just giggled while walking along side Tifa.

"It seems Denzel really wants to beat Yuffie today." Marlene said. Tifa giggled a little while nodding at Marlenes words.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Yuffie yelled. Tifa and Marlene ran up to see what the problem was.

"It's Clouds clothes!" Denzel said.

"What s Cloud doing here!? More confusingly is: What are his clothes doing here!?" Yuffie said while scratching her head.

"Maybe his going for a swim like us?" Marlene said.

"NAKED!?" Denzel yelled.

"Tifa! Denzel said a bad word!" Marlene screamed.

"Denzel don t say words like that." Tifa said.

"Maybe he brought those broadshorts with the cute little chocobo prints on it and went swimming and left his clothes here." Yuffie said trying to think of a conclusion.

"His embaressed of those and never wears it anyway." Tifa said.

"Cute...little...chocobo broadshorts?" Zack said softy so only Cloud could hear.

Cloud was as red as a ripe tomato at this point." I was drunk ok!!"

"Sure you were." Zack teased.

"SHUT UP!!!" Cloud yelled.

"What was that?" Marlene said frighten as she ran up to tifa. Denzel did the same to Yuffie.

"We've been caught." Zack said.

Both men stood up, but the bush protected there...you know what...and smiled almost hesitantly. Yuffie covered Denzel's eyes while Tifa covered Marlenes.

Just then something clicked inside Tifa's head. No wonder Cloud never wanted to hook up with her.

"Oh my god, Cloud..." Tifa said in shock "Your gay and you didn't even tell me!"

"I've wanted to tell you but I didn't know how." Cloud said nervously.

"Hey aren't you that weird soldier guy I saw at Wutai?" Yuffie pointed her other hand at Zack.

"Yeah, and aren't you that treasure princess Chick that spamed everyone in SOLDIER?" Zack countered.

"Yes, I the white rose from Wutai and Wutai s greatest ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!" Yuffie said while doing a pose and still blocking Denzel's eyes somehow.

"And Zack how did you come back to life?" Tifa asked. Cloud was surprised that he didn t know either. For all gods knows, Zack could have been a robot...

"Aerith brought me back but only as a chocobo (a adorable one at that XD), And when I was happily singing a tune to my self, I found a sleeping cloud (also adorable/cute XD), so I decided to wake him up, man Cloud can sleep cause I was squawking in his ear, and when that didn t work, I was physically trying to wake him up by pecking at his face" Zack said.

"And I was having a such good dream too." Cloud added.

"Hey I was telling the story!" Zack said "Well anyway, when Cloud woke up he drew his sword and I though I was done for, but I just put on a confused expression so cloud wouldn't attack. It worked. Then I made that all time cute chocobo sound, and licked him. Before Cloud could get his bearing, I through him on my back and ran towards the closes lake to dump him in."

"So that was what you were going to do, and here I thought you were sending me there so I could get a drink." Cloud said sadly.

"Yeah until the lifestream got to me. Guess Aerith found out how to turn me into human again. And here I was naked! Cloud was thrown of me though, much to my dislike. I told him about that I was thinking about him in the lifestream but before I could finish, he kissed me." Zack smiled.

"Let me guess, it turned into a yaoi fest?" Yuffie said excitedly.

"Yeah it did." Cloud blushed.

While Yuffie and Tifa were squealing like a pair of fan girls poor Marlene and Denzel were so grossed out they fainted when they heard the word naked was said. Poor Marlene and Denzel...

"Zack I love you so much. Don't die again, please" Cloud said it as if it was a plea.

"I promise I won't." Zack said while placing a passionate kiss on Clouds lips.

Tifa and Yuffe squealed again

Bye lady-yuna7

Authors note- I kinda made a chapter two if you guys want it. ill only keep it a oneshot but if I get enough reviews ill put it up ^^.

EDIT: Wow...how many mistakes was that...o.0...can't blame me though, this is the first story/chapter i put up on fanfics and i didn't have a beta. Meh.


	2. Chapter 2

The black chocobo chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy characters or the games…if I had, final fantasy will be a whole different genre.

---Chocobos---

The suns rays made its ways though the bedroom windows where Cloud and Zack were sleeping. It ticked Zacks face. Annoyed with the suns rays, Zack slowly opened his eyes to the second day to his new life. With Cloud.

Zack removed the sheets he was entangled in to find a pale arm over his well-muscled, tanned chest. He was a bit shocked at first, but when he found out who it was he was fine.

Zack smiled and moved to kiss Cloud on the forehead. Cloud mumbled a bit before turning over, annoyed, grabbing the comforter and sheets with him. Zack had to smile at this.

He got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When he got there he was greeted with Marlene and Denzel, sitting together, eating breakfast. "Good morning Zack." Said a cheerful Marlene.

"Morning Marlene, Denzel." Said zack. Denzel nodded his head shyly.

Zack decided he was hungry so he got up and looked in the fridge to find something to eat. He couldn't find anything tasty, so he just got a carton of milk out and placed it on the countertop.

"Where is everybody?" Zack asked, while getting a glass out of the cupboard, and started to pour some milk out. Last night when he got to his new home, Cloud, Tifa, and a hyperactive Yuffie, gave him a tour around the house. Zack was surprise that Cloud lived in a bar with Tifa. Seventh Heaven? Wasn't that the name? Anyway, it was one of those really nice bars, like the family ones. It was two stories high. On the top floor, it was like the house part with the bedrooms, bathroom etc. and downstairs was the bar. That was where the kitchen was. It was in a room behind the bar.

"Tifa has gone out to buy some things, and left Yuffie in charge of us." Denzel said softy.

"And where's Yuffie?" Zack asked.

"She's in the shower." Marlene finished.

Zack nodded and lifted his glass to drink some but felt a pair a strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Good morning lazy bum." Zack said while smiling. Cloud muttered a bit before placing butterfly kisses on the tender skin of Zacks neck. Zack rolled his head to the side to allow more space for Cloud to nibble off. Cloud moved up to Zack's earlobe, more nibbling, moving back down to the base of the neck, before finishing by leaving a love bite.

Denzel and Marlene dropped their spoons, making an audible clacking sound, and gasped with their mouths wide open. Zack and Cloud stopped, looked up, looked at each other, turned around, looked at Denzel and Marlene, looked back at each other, and gulped.

Cloud, who didn't know that they were there, was more surprised then Zack. If Marlene told Barret, his head will properly be pounded into his neck. If Denzel told Tifa, his sperm will go in the other direction. Zack didn't even want to think what would happen to him if Tifa or Barret found out. 'Maybe my punishment won't as bad as Cloud' zack hoped.

Cloud had to think of something before they go off and tell Tifa and Barret. "Denzel, Marlene, don't tell anyone of what you just saw, ok." Cloud said sternly.

"What Cloud said." Zack said forcing a smile.

Denzel and Marlene looked at each other before nodding slowly. Denzel was wondering what was going through his hero's head that made him kiss another guy. And wasn't it meant to be on the lips not the neck.

Cloud was about to say something to Zack, to why he was smiling, but Yuffie interrupted by running down the stairs. When she got down, she shook her head like a dog and wet anything in a two-meter radius. "GOOD MORNING!" Yuffie happily announced her presence while jumping on Cloud, hugging him, but didn't get one back.

"Yuffie! Get off me!" Cloud yelled.

"Not until you tell me why you got such a long face on?" Yuffie said trying to be convincing.

"No can do." Zack replied for Cloud while trying to pull Yuffie off his boyfriend. "I swear Yuffie, do you use superglue to wash your self?"

"Haha! No one can stop me! Stop the worlds greatest ninja ever! And I don't wash my self with superglue. I use body wash, not like some people I know who groom their feathers with a beak and tongue." Yuffie the gave Zack a dirty look.

When Zack successfully ripped Yuffie off Cloud, she immediately clunk to Zack, chocking him. "You're just jealous that I was a chocobo." Zack shot back.

"Pfft, yeah. Whatever"

"Yeah and eat gysahl greens, and run aimlessly around"

"I bet u did that"

Marlene and Denzel just snicked at what Zack and Yuffie were arguing about. Cloud though it was pretty lame. How does a story go to a morning greeting, to chocobos, to hair? Cloud sure was confused. "If you two have finished arguing about whose hair is darker, maybe a can cook breakfast."

At this, Yuffie got off Zack (Yep. She was still on him) and both of them ran and sat next to Denzel and Marlene.

Cloud walked to the fridge and got out eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

"What's for breakfast spiky?" Zack curiously asked.

"Same as Marlene and Denzel."

"Which is…?" Zack asked curiously.

"Bacon and eggs-" Denzel said.

"-With orange juice" Marlene finished. Denzel gave Marlene a evil and Marlene just smirked.

Denzel and Marlene got up and picked up their dishes and put it in the sink, and went upstairs to watch cartoons.

"If you guys want food quicker, you better clean that table and get the cutlery out." Cloud said.

Zack and Yuffie got up and clean the table. While Zack go the cutlery, Yuffie went and got the glasses and filled it with orange juice. She saw the plate with bacon and tried to grab some. Cloud slapped her hand and told her to wait. Yuffie walked away angry.

"Come on spiky, were dieing from hunger here!" Zack impatiently said.

"Yeah!" Yuffie added.

"Almost finished." Cloud answered.

"Hungry!" They both said in unison.

"You want to eat, or not?" Cloud said annoyed.

"Yes!"

"Then shut up!"

---Chocobos---

I notice how fast my first chapter was and I'm very sorry…DON'T KILL ME!!!

There was meant to be more in this chapter but I'm like…nar I like it this long…maybe longer * shifty eyes :3 *. I think in the next chapter they go to the mall!! Tell me should I put an evil person I here. Haha I was talking to my friend and she's like "make Hollander and Hojo partners in crime!" and I was like "Maybe I will!" so if there's any stories that belong to me that has Hollander and Hojo as partner in crime, it was because of that conversation. Never though I could spell that word…conversation…wow random.

As you have seen, try to slow it down. Advice will be loved!

By lady-yuna7


	3. Chapter 3

The black chocobo

Disclaimer: I don't own any final fantasy characters or the games…if I had, final fantasy will be a whole different genre

---Chocobos---

Cloud came in with their breakfast.

"Thank Gaia! Our savoir has come to save us from starvation!" Zack stated happily.

Cloud just ignored him and handed out the food. Yuffie smelt it with a happy grin on her face 'Finally I can eat the bacon muhahahaha!' from the time she first tasted bacon, she fell in love with it. Ever since then, she always had a good load of it in the fridge. Of course, she can't cook it, even if she had lessons. Cooking was something she just could not do.

Zack shoved a whole egg in his mouth and started talking to Cloud. "Man, you're a grumpy butt when you wake up." Zack didn't notice that when he talked, half the food landed on Clouds face. Cloud wiped the egg off his face and smeared it on Zacks chest. Yuffie laughed hard. Zack stared at Cloud surprised.

"God Cloud! I know you eat like a pig but did you have to wipe it on me!"

"Me!? Eat like a pig! Have you seen your self?"

"Yes, and I have a sexy body."

"Tool."

"I'm not a tool!"

"Yes, you are. You love looking at your self in the mirror."

"Do not!"

"You just admitted it in different words."

"…"

"I win."

Yuffie was rolling around on the floor, tears falling out of her eyes and VERY close to wetting her pants. Just then, Tifa walks in to find a laughing/crying Yuffie one the ground, a red faced Zack and a happy Cloud. She also notices pieces of egg on Zacks chest. She didn't want to know, so she just walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Once she finished, she walked out and saw that Cloud and Zack were cuddling up to each other and a tear-stained face Yuffie. Zack seemed all too happy cuddling and Yuffie liked watching.

Yuffie notice Tifa resting on the doorframe to the kitchen looking at Cloud and Zack smiling. Yuffie got up and ran to Tifa to tell her about the little conflict before and why there were cuddling up now.

"Aww that's cute isn't it." Yuffie said.

"It is. How come when I walked in, you were rolling around on the ground laughing hard enough to shatter glass and those two weren't even close. But now it like, whatever happened, didn't even happen?" Tifa question confused.

"Oh that, well Za-"

"And why was there bits of egg on Zacks chest?"

"As I was saying-"

"And why was Cloud smirking?"

"Well if you let me-"

"And why was there bits of egg all over the place?"

"Grrr…Are you going to let me speak to answer your questions or are you just going to keep going!?" yuffie yelled while shaking Tifa by the shoulders. Tifa just stared at her like she had grown another head. They both looked back at the lovebirds (a/n heheheh), which were just staring at them like they were on drugs. Well Cloud stared confused, and zack looked like it was on the verge of laugher. Yuffie smiled then dragged Tifa up stairs to tell the story.

---

Zack and Cloud looked at each other. Zack smirked and leaned into Cloud. He stopped just before there lips touched. "Are you sorry for calling me a tool?" Cloud slowly closed the gap between them to avoid the question. There lips mashing together as if they were one. Zack quickly gained dominance and slowly pushed Cloud down. They broke apart, lungs burning. Not wasting anymore time, they connected again. Zack had his hands moving all over Cloud's body. This electrified Cloud, making him moan into Zack's mouth. This made Zack growl and detach there lips and latch onto his neck. Cloud moan and lean his head to the side while Zack worked his wonders.

To Zack, Cloud was his everything. Kissing him felt like he was in an oasis. His world would shatter if Cloud, his angel, his might, his one and only, was taken away from him. Clouds nails were digging into his back. If Cloud wanted more, Zack would give.

"Zack…" Cloud managed to breathe out. To much pleasure Zack was giving Cloud. Zack wouldn't stop, making butterflies grow in his stomach. Cloud was sure he was on an endless roller coaster. Going over and over like Zacks hands were doing.

"What he hell??" Came a voice from beside them.

Zack stopped straight away and stood up, coming face-to-face with an angry Tifa. Crap.

"This is my bar, and it's opening in half an hour. I expect you two to clean in up since you, Zack, kept spitting food everywhere." Tifa said with a saying 'Don't you dare try to worm your way out of it' voice. Zack gulped and ran off and stared to clean.

"And you, Cloud, for cooking and not washing up. What, you expect me to do it? So sorry but it's not going to happen." Tifa said to Cloud who was still lying down. Picking up Cloud by the ear dragging him to the kitchen and pushing him in there. Slamming the door hard she walked off happy.

---Chocobos---

I know that this is was to be the one I said they go to the shop, but if you remember i said think. So in your faces foo's. muahhahah i am the lizard queen (i love the line in the simpsons) anyway I hope there was enough humor in this chapter =3. oh and i was wondering what does AU stand for??

A message to Aeris1172 : DONT CHEW MY HEAD OFF!!! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!! Oh and the part that Yuffie says 'u' insted of 'you' that was a mistake but at least the people will know what it means. hopefully. Blame my bad grammer on my english, even though its the only language I speak. thanks for the help :D!!

by lady-yuna7

ps. I drew like a awesome Sephiroth (with two wings) and holding masumane(i think thats how you spell it) and his faces his back two you. But I can't put it on my computer cause the scanner ain't working. I shall cry my self to sleep.

EDIT: Yay, i edit this chapter myself, and about the picture with Sephiroth, the link to my DeviantArt page is on my profile thingy. Have fun looking at it ^^


	4. Chapter 4

The black Chocobo

Disclaimer: I don't own any final fantasy characters or the games…if I had, final fantasy will be a whole different genre

---Chocobos---

After cleaning the house up and getting dressed, Cloud and Zack were ready to go to the shop. Zack was in desperate need of clothes. Cloud clothes were small on him and restricting. Always giving him wedgies. What a pain. Yuffie also tagged alone is she could 'get' and little special shinny. When they had walked into the shopping mall, it was naturally packed with people. A group of teenagers here, some old people there, more teenagers over there, a family sitting down, some more teenagers and what is this!? Even more teenagers!?

What in the world? What is with all these teenagers!? Zack thought.

"If you are wondering, teenagers are always in this mall" Cloud explained. He had seen the look on Zacks face and he had a 'what the hell' face on and decided to help him. "This mall always has quite good clothes in so the teenagers usually come here."

"Oh, ok. Umm, do u shop here and…OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT IS THAT!? ITS SO AWESOME!!!" Zack screamed. This shocked a fair few of people around them, causing them too look. Some female teenagers give Zack a dirty look, some laughed at him while others looked away and walked off. Cloud was wondering what Zack was looking at. A RC helicopter had caught Zack attention. Cloud just shock his head.

"Come on Zack, we have to buy you some clothes." Cloud ordered.

"But it's such a pretty toy...I want it!" Zack argued.

"It's a toy Zack."

"But I want it."

"More than me?"

"NEVER! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!"

When Cloud had said that, Zack jumped over to Cloud, and gave him a bear hug, a kiss on the lips. "Za-mmfh" Cloud tried to say Zacks name but was muffed by another kiss. "Zack, please don't do this here" Cloud said again blushing. Zack saw this and evily smiled, and smacked him on the arse. Cloud squeeked and went wide eyed then shot Zack a murderous look. Zack seem unfazed by this and grabbed Clouds hand and tried to walk off. The keyword being tried, because the RC helicopter had caught his attention yet again. Cloud moaned at this, then noticed the people look at them. He smiled sheepishly at them before he turned to Zack and grabbed him by the ear and stalked off.

"Ouch!! Cloud go easy man!" this earned him a slap at the back of the head. "Do you know how many people were looking at us!? And do you know embarrassing that was?" Cloud said to him while putting on a pout. Zack found this cute and hugged him. Zack let Cloud go and grabbed his hand and started walking off to buy clothes. Cloud still had a pout on.

---

After the shopping event happened, Zack and Cloud had finally gotten home, with a brand new yellow RC helicopter. Zack was annoyed though. Cloud had brought the RC helicopter for Marlene and Denzel to play with. Unknown to Cloud, he was planning to take it. 'Muhahaha, that RC helicopter is going to be MINE!!!!' thought Zack. Tifa wiped off a table and looked at them, and then looked at the big box Cloud was carrying.

"Umm, Cloud, what's in the box?" Tifa asked.

"An RC helicopter for Marlene and Denzel."

When Marlene and Denzel heard there name said, they went downstairs and look to see who called their names. They notice Cloud carrying a big box with him, and a grumpy looking Zack. They walked up to Cloud but before they could ask him what was in the box, Cloud gave them the box.

"Don't fight over it, I got it for the both of you to play with." Cloud said to them.

"Humph."

Cloud sighed. "Zack it's a toy, and I am sure, if you ask them, they will let you play with them."

Zack smiled at this. Playing with the RC was a step closer of taking it. But he soon though about it, and taking it away from Marlene and Denzel was like taking a candy from a baby. It was easy but won't be very nice. And Cloud properly won't like him taking it. Cloud. That name stuck in Zacks head. Thinking about Cloud made him smile. He will always be there if Zack does something stupid or dumb. 'Tonight...' Zack thought 'tonight I'm gonna give cloud the best time of his life.'

With that last thought, Zack ran after Marlene and Denzel to play with the RC helicopter.

---Chocobos---

I properly know what you are all thinking. About freaking time you post a new chapter and so short! BUT I HAVE BEEN BRAIN DEAD!!!!!!!! YEAR 11 IS HARD!!!! And annoying….

Bye for now BUT NOT FOREVER!!!! Lady-yuna7


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters

--- Chocobos ---

It was night time, and all the stars were out. Not even a single cloud, out upon the beautiful, dark blue sky. Zack was sitting on the roof of Seventh Heaven, his legs dangling off the side. He was thinking about all the wonderful things that had happened since his 'resurrection'. From being a chocobo, to fighting with the kids for the prize of a remote control helicopter.

Cloud quickly opened the door that lead to the roof of the Seventh Heaven. Knowing that Zack would be on the roof, because he was not in bed when cloud got out of the shower, and also knowing that Zack loved gazing upon the night sky. Slowly sneaking upon Zack, Cloud had tripped upon a stray pipe, landing face first into the cement. It's good to be Mako enhanced at times. Bone breaking was a thing of the past.

Zack quickly turned around shocked by the loud noise, and then the sound of pained moaning afterward. Noticing that it was Cloud, Zack laughed even harder thinking that his face will be imprinted into the cement. Thinking that it would be spectacular to see.

Zack stumbled to Cloud after he had stopped a majority of laughter, and pulled Cloud up to examine his face for damage. Cloud didn't like this, but let him forn all over him. Cloud just pouted.

"Zack my face doesn't hurt. Remember, the Mako prevents things like that from generating any pain." Cloud tried to explain. Zack still checked for damage though. "I know." Zack said, smiling that grin of his.

"Then why are you still checking?" the blond hair man asked starting to get annoyed.

"Because I like looking at, and touching you. You're so pretty." Zack said, causing Cloud to blush as he half-heartedly pushed Zack away. Zack laughed, naturally, and pulled Cloud into a hug. Cloud returned the hug and kissed Zack on the cheek. Zack knew he had been forgiven.

"So, Zack, what were you thinking about?" Cloud asked softly. Zack pulled cloud to where he was sitting before, and they both sat down cuddling up to each other.

"About how life was before I died and how it is now that I'm back alive, with you. It makes me happy knowing that you saved the world, and are now living in this new city of metal, with a little adopted family... Oh and that they have accepted me too." Zack explained, smiling in a silly fashion.

It brought joy to Cloud's heart that Zack thought about life like this. In any world, anytime or place, you needed someone like Zack to bring people out of a depressed state of mind. Or maybe just boredom. He always was able to do it, even if it were he who were sad. Always doing something silly for the fun of it, or even if he is trying to be serious. As they say 'laugher is the best medicine', or in Zacks cast 'laugher is always the best medicine'. Zack was one of the best people to become friends with. Cloud was always grateful that Zack was his very first friend. He always helped him out of situations when they were a part of Shinra. Then it occurs to one, why would anyone want to kill Zack? The man was pure in heart, always helping people with every fibre of his being.

"That's good to hear. Hope you didn't hurt your head." Cloud chuckled at the little joke that he made. "That's not nice blondie. You hurt my feelings." Zack pouted. Cloud just smiled and hugged Zack. Cloud lifted his head and looked straight into Zacks eyes, as Zack did the same. Just staring into each other's eyes, they saw all the love they had for each other. It's spoke more volumes, even more so then words.

Zack slowly moved in to capture Cloud's tenderly soft lips. Cloud moved closer, running his hands up and down Zack's back and then into his hair. Zack pulled Cloud closer so they were chest to chest. Cloud took it upon himself to push Zack down, and move his body over Zacks. Both of them broke apart gasping for air.

Zack wasn't happy with their position. He flipped them over so that Cloud was under him. Zack smiled naughtily and started to nip at Cloud's neck. Sucking, nipping, bitting, licking and kissing; Zack wanted to mark Cloud as his own, so no one can touch him, and doing those things made cloud moan and groan, pushing him further.

Cloud reached Zack's head so he could capture those warm lips again. The battle for dominance in the kiss was a fierce battle, but not after long, Zack won. He grinded his hips into Cloud, signalling him for what he really wanted to do.

Cloud froze. Zack looked into Cloud's eyes. They were emotionless. Zack was about to say sorry for pushing Cloud, but the blond haired man smirked and got up, grabbing Zack's hand with him. Zack smiled, like a cat that had just eaten the family bird, and jumped up. He threw Cloud over his shoulder and ran inside to their now shared bedroom.

Putting Cloud gently on the bed, Zack tore off his new clothes, only leaving his boxes on. Slowly walking towards the bed, Zack slowly slid off his boxes off showing his nice throbbing erection. Cloud's eyes widened at the length of Zack. Unable to be in those now restricting, annoying clothes anymore, Cloud ripped them off as fast as he could. Zack bent over and locked his lips with clouds. Cloud broke off, gasping for breath, and reaching over to the table side to open the draw.

Zack's mouth attacked Cloud's neck, while his hand pinched his right nipple. He soon moved his head to the other nipple, sucking and licking. Cloud's hand that wasn't searching in the draw moved into Zack's hair and pulled the black haired man's back up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. The hand that was looking for the lube in the draw with haste, had hurled it into Zack's chest. Zack caught the lube and put it down next to him.

Cloud moved his head till his lips were touching Zack's lower head. Slowingly taking in the head into his mouth, Cloud sucked tenderly and scraped his teeth along the length. Cloud soon started to deep throat him. Zack moaned long and loud and tried to buck him hips down, but Cloud's right hand held him down. The left hand moved down to play with Zack's balls.

"nngh...Cloud...ahhh" Zack managed to say in this heated moment. Cloud sipped Zack out of his mouth successfully earning a glare from the other man. Zack picked up the lube and poured some of the stuff onto his fingers, and rubbed it on Cloud's entrance. He looked at Cloud to get his acceptance. Cloud smiled and nodded. Zack pushed his first finger into cloud. Cloud moved around feeling uncomfortable at first. His body had totally rejected the finger at first and tightened around it. Zack told him to relax so Cloud tried. When Zack soon felt Cloud loosen up, he started to move his finger again. Slowly putting in the second finger, Cloud whimpered. Zack moved his fingers in and out, twisting both ways and scissored Cloud to be looser. Pushing in the last finger, the fingers started searching for Cloud's sweet spot. Soon after, Zack heard Cloud scream out his name. Bingo, he had found it. Never in his life, Zack thought his name sounded so good. Zack's fingers kept on massaging that bundle of nerves, making Cloud's eyes roll into the back of his head. Cloud slowly opened his eyes and looked straight into Zack's eyes. Cloud pushed down onto the fingers and Zack's they hit his sweet spot again.

When the fingers left cloud, he was left whimpering. Zack soon hushed him. Cloud felt something big enter him. Cloud was trying to relax for the thrusting to begin. Not soon after it did, Zack slowly thrusted into the blonde. Cloud whimpered. Zack picked Cloud up to kiss him. Zack did the thrusting slower, trying not to hurt Cloud. Their mouths met in a secret dance only their mouths knew. They only broke apart for a breath or two, after which, they would reconnect. This one was sloppier because they were more concentrated on the swallowing each other's moan.

Cloud's hands snaked around Zack's neck so that they could be closer. Cloud's dripping erection was rubbing between them. Zack moved at a faster pace now. Cloud screamed when Zack hit his prostate. Zack tilted his head back and moaned in pure ecstasy. Hitting the prostate again, Cloud moaned. He moaned louder. The black hair man hit the prostate one more and Cloud bellowed out Zack's name, as they came all over each others' chest. Walls tightening, Zack came soon after. They both fell back on the bed, both panting and sweating. When Zack caught his breath. He slowly moved out of cloud trying not to hurt him. When he did, his seed followed, out of that now stretched hole. Cloud and Zack hugged each other until they both fell asleep.

Unknown to them, in the next room, Marlene and Denzel were lying down, wide eye and shaking about what they had just heard.

--- Chocobos ---

A/N: I couldn't help myself!!!! I had to put the Denzel and Marlene thing in there!!!! It was a must!!!! Anyway, sorry I have not updated in like god knows how long, it is because my computer had died from all those viruses, but it is all cool now :D. I don't know about you but I'm happy. Oh and one more thing. I have a beta now!!! his name is Mitchel. So mistakes, begone because you are not wanted *smirks* if you don't fly(if mistakes fly) away, he will shoot you down. Oh and can anyone give me advice to make my sex scenes better, because it seems short and lame.

lady-yuna7 out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters.

--- Chocobos ---

The sun was seeping in, making the room look cozy. It annoyed Cloud, because the light was right upon his shut eyelids but he could still see it. He didn't act upon it though. Remembering about last night's events made him smile. Zack was careful with him, so all pains were minimal.

Wanting to snuggle up closer to Zack, Cloud moved closer, rubbing his back on him. Something felt wrong. Something felt really wrong. Wasn't he meant to feel skin? But instead, he felt something akin to feathers. Eyes shooting open, Cloud slowly turned around. A black chocobo was sleeping right next to him, beak open with its tongue lying on the pillow. A puddle of slobber was around it. Cloud turned his head back to its original position. He knew the chocobo was Zack, but how did he turn back to being a chocobo?

Slowly getting out of bed, Cloud walked over to Zack's side of the bed. He lifted his hands to wake the sleeping chocobo up. He looked at his hands, noticing that they were shaking. Placing his hands on soft feathers, Cloud trembled as he attempted to wake Zack up. Shaking harder now, Zack was still sleeping like there wasn't a worry in the world. Deciding on his last option to wake Zack up, cloud moved his lips to where he thought the ears of a chocobo was.

"Someone ate all the chocolate." Cloud whispered quietly into Zacks chocobo ear. Zack instantly opened his violet eyes and shot his head up. Well… at least tried to. He head butted Cloud right on the forehead. Cloud fell down and landed on his butt whilst rubbing his hand on his head. Zack saw that he hurt Cloud and tried to help him, but despite all efforts, couldn't. Looking down at himself, the black chocobo let out a wailing cry, while still trying to get out of bed. Cloud got up to help Zack get out of the bed.

After helping Zack get out of the bed, Cloud looked up and down at his boyfriend. Zack was now very tall and looked like any other chocobo. He still had his SODILER dog tags. One of them said 'Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st class' and the other said 'puppy'. Why he had a dog tag that said puppy was quite weird, now that he was a chocobo.

Looking down at Cloud, Zack's eyes opened a bit more. Cloud was a short little bugger now. Zack lost his balance a bit, as he was just a bit too tall in this now tiny bedroom. The roof was about 20 centimeters above his head.

Cloud moved his hand up to pat Zacks incredibly soft feathers. Zack cooed and leaned down to kiss cloud. Remembering that he didn't have lips, Zacks brain thought of what he could do. Rubbing his head against the side of Cloud's face was an option, but he decided to lick him. Smearing his tongue across Cloud's face, Zack moved his face away from Cloud, with his tongue still hanging out the side of his mouth.

Clouds hand shot up to wipe the slobber off his face. Wiping all the chocobo spit off his face, Cloud now had it all over his hands. Now what? Wiping his hand all over the chest of the chocobo in front of him, Cloud smirked. Zack opened his beak and looked down at his feathers. He then looked straight into Cloud's eyes. Walking around him, Zack wiped the remaining wetness off his chest onto Cloud's back.

"Zack that's your spit, so it belongs to you." Cloud said, not bothered with wiping it off his back. "Wark!" was the only response. "Wait here and entertain yourself while I have a shower. Don't show yourself until I finished." Cloud said. Zack nodded and watched Cloud walked off into the bathroom that was connected to his room.

Walking around the room, Zack wanted to look at himself in the mirror. Slowly walking to the bathroom, Zack looked inside. Noticing Cloud in the shower washing himself, Zack just decided to stare. 'Mmmm nice. Wouldn't mind joining him if I wasn't a chocobo.' At the thought, Zack looked down with sad eyes. Aerith said that turning into a chocobo was only meant to be a one-time thing. She said that she would fix it, and she did. For only about…a day and a half. Shaking his head, Zack looked up. Remembering his old mission, Zack very quietly walked into the bathroom. Walking to the mirror, Zack looked at him self. Thank goodness Cloud turned on the fan; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to wipe down the mirror, if it were fogged.

Looking at himself, Zack thought he made a pretty sexy chocobo. Spreading his wings, he remembered that when he was in Nibelheim's labs, 'Those wings, I want them too'. Yep it was those lines when he was thinking of Angeal in the tanks. Now look at his wings. He bet be could glide with them. Or maybe if he jumped he would be able to stay in the air for longer. Maybe he will just try that.

Now looking at his head, he notices that his eyes have turned violet instead of staying blue. But the violet did match the colour of the feathers. He soon looked at the feathers that were where his hair should be. At least it stuck up, as it should be. Looking at his beak, Zack opened it up and looked into his mouth. Thinking of what he had to eat now scared him. He didn't want to eat insects, grass, or seeds. He wanted to eat human food. Dounuts, pizza, noodles, chips, chocolate, steak and, much more. Good thing he didn't eat chocobo meat, as he didn't want to be known as "The Cannibal Chocobo"!

Zack soon turned around to look at his tail. The bunch of feathers stuck up, just as the ones on his head did head. The bad thing was that, his butt was there for all to see, if you moved the feathers covering it. Looking at his back, it was big enough to be rideable. But the only person on his list to be ridden by was Cloud. Now looking at his talons. The claws were huge and sharp. He will definitely stop anyone trying to get onto Cloud. He will kick, scratch, peck, push, head butt, bite and swark, very devastatingly.

Hearing the shower taps being turned, and the water stopping, Zack's eyes widened. Looking at the shower he saw an arm poke out of the shower to grab a towel. Zack quickly but quietly exited the bathroom. Thank Minerva that the fan was mildly loud. Walking out and slowly closing the bathroom door, Zack slowly moved to the bed and pretended to try and make the bed. Well, when he got there he realized that he couldn't really make it anyway.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Zack looked behind him. Cloud's towel was loosely hanging on his waste, and he was still wet. His hair was still dripping too. Yum! Wet Cloud is very nice. Cloud walked to his draws to get out his clothes. Those little hips swaying side-to-side and Zack's eyes following them. Hearing 'cooing' from behind him, Cloud turned around and saw Zack raising his eyebrows to him. Cloud blushed and turned back around. Even though Zack was a chocobo, he was still human in heart. Smirking a little, Cloud ripped his towel off showing his sweet little behind to Zack. Cloud looked over his shoulder to Zack to see that he was drooling. Shaking his head, Cloud slowly slid his boxes on, and turned his whole body around to face Zack, and giggling at the sight. Zack's mouth was open with his head leaning on the side. The amount of dribble coming out of his mouth had tripled, creating an impressive puddle on the floor. Cloud soon put on the rest of his clothes.

Opening the bedroom door, Cloud popped his head through, and looked around, all clear. Making a hand movement that was to mean 'come here'; Cloud opened the door further so he could get out. Zack soon followed him. Walking to the stairs, Zack and Cloud stopped. Denzel walked out of the room he shared with Marlene. He was pale and his eyes were wide. His shoulders were also more slumped then how they were normally. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Denzel looked to his right to see Cloud and Zack. The two said men just froze and kept staring at Denzel. They have been spotted. Denzel just turned his head back towards the stairs that he was about to walk down. He soon drew a massive breath.

"TIFA! MARLENE! YUFFIE! CHECK THIS OUT!" Denzel screamed and soon turned and ran to Zack and started to pat him. Zack cooed and waved his head side-to-side. Soon Marlene ran out of the room and saw a massive black chocobo in the hallway, and squealed. Tifa was next. She had run up the stairs. She had her fighting gloves on. She stopped though, when she was to see Zack and slowly moved closer. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the chocobo. And lastly, Yuffie. When she was all the way up the stairs, Cloud saw her. She had a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth, and a materia in her hand.

"Cho-ca-bow!" Yuffie screamed out and ran towards the black chocobo. Zack felt weird being the center of attention right now. Sure, he was use to it, but not all the touching. It was just too weird so he warked out loud making everybody back away from him, but Cloud.

"Everybody, this is not your everyday chocobo. It's Zack" Cloud said slowly. Mostly everyone's eyes widened and looked at Zack. Zack was staring at the piece of bacon in Yuffie's other hand. Taking a step closer, Zack went to eat it, but Yuffie pulled it away and stuffed it in her mouth. Zack let out a sad whine, making Marlene and Tifa awe. Yuffie glared at Zack. She didn't care if Zack was a chocobo, who was looking straight into her eyes. He had put on the saddest eyes he could put on, so he could make Yuffie feel guilty. Too bad it didn't work. Yuffie grunted and walked back down stairs to finish off her bacon.

"That's mean Yuffie. Give Zack some bacon." Marlene said. Yuffie continued to walk down the stairs. Zack thought he will take matters in his own hands. He walked up the stairs. He didn't know if he was going to stumble or not. Slowly walking down the stairs, Zack spread his wings to either side of the wall to keep his balance. Making it all the way to the bottom without falling, Zack stomped all the way to Yuffie's plate of bacon. Yuffie glared at Zack and pulled her bacon away from him. Zack warked at Yuffie, successfully scaring her. He quickly ate all the bacon off the plate. Yuffie looked at her plate then jumped on Zack. Zack tried to shake her off but was unsuccessful. So instead he turned his head around and picked Yuffie up by her hood and dropped her on her back. Putting a talon on her chest to keep her down, Zack looked at her. He closed his eyes and started to Wark in delight. The Wark sounded like laughter as Zack shook his head in mirth to her irony.

Letting his talon off her, Zack walked over to the others. Marlene and Denzel were giggling, and Tifa and Cloud were smiling. He put a wing over Cloud's shoulder and warked in merriment; then rested his head on top of Cloud's.

Outside the bar, two people were staring right at Zack. One was taking pictures while the other was on the phone. Both of them were the only ones that were staring in the bar. No one inside seventh heaven noticed the figures.

--- Chocobos ---

A/N: Hello people! I finally got a plot for this story. And yes, I didn't have a plot for it before. Sad I know. I kind of noticed that my chapters before were getting shorter. But I am trying to make them longer now. Starting with this chapter. I hope you like it!.

Lad-yuna7 out


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or its characters

Thanks to Mitchel for being my wonderful beta ^^

---CHOCOBOS---

Two figures walked into the small lodge at Healin. One had fiery red hair with a slant to his walk. The other one wore sun glasses and had a straight posture. They both wore dark blue suits.

Reno and Rude walked up to the desk where Rufus Shinra sat. Standing on either side of him were Elena and Tseng. "Report your findings." demanded Rufus.

"Well boss man, Genesis was right. Zack is alive but as a Chocobo." explained Reno. A week ago Genesis came to Rufus telling him he wants information to see if Zack was still alive.

"But why would Genesis want Zack as a Chocobo?" Elena asked. Reno only shrugged.

"Genesis has always been funny in the head. When he was with Shinra and when he had abandoned it. Whatever he has planned, we don't know. But what we do know is that he is planning to destroy the world again…maybe." Rufus spoke his thoughts out loud.

"But why would he need Zack?" Reno asked.

"Maybe he wants to torture him. Remember, when Zack was still…human…Genesis and Zack were enemies. Well Zack tried to help Genesis while Genesis was trying to kill him. Zack told me his intentions while he was still working for SOLDIER. He wanted to make it a personal goal to save Genesis from himself." explained Tseng.

"And does Genesis know about that?" asked Elena.

"Well that's now your job to find out. Tseng, Elena, go find out where Genesis is hiding, and also find out about his true ambitions. Why would he need Zackary Fair?" Rufus said. Elena and Tseng nodded their heads and headed out the door to the helicopter. "Reno and Rude, you say back for protection." Both Turks responded with 'yes sir'.

Rufus soon returned to his work trying to write down information about Zack and Genesis, and also how Genesis is alive, and why he wants Zack.

---

Getting Zack to move around Seventh Heaven was easy, besides walking up and down the stairs and hitting his head on the roof. But the bar was going to open soon, so poor Zack had to walk up the stairs and into Cloud and his shared room until Tifa closed up shop again. Cloud had to run a few deliveries so he was gone. Yuffie was also going be the bouncer for the night. So Zacks only company was Marlene and Denzel.

Zack was lying on his side while Marlene was patting Zack's head. Denzel was playing with the RC helicopter. It was of Shinra design but was a different colour, and didn't have the Shinra symbol on it. The RC helicopter had a little hook on the bottom so it could pick up things and fly the item to a new area and then place the object. Denzel was getting rather good at it.

Zack was watching him build a tower with the helicopter and some blocks. It was rather amazing. Zack got up to sit down with a lazy expression on his face, but was still interested with the tower.

"I'm thirsty." exclaimed Marlene, opening and closing her mouth to feel how dry her mouth was. "Yeah, me too, how about you Zack?" asked Denzel who was landing the helicopter with practice. Zack thought for a moment before nodding.

Marlene smiled then got up, after she gave one last pat to Zacks neck. She stopped in front of the door and turned back to see Denzel and Zack standing behind her. Zack gave her a confusing look then tilled his head to the side. Marlene looked at him.

"You can't come with us Zack, the patrons are still down there and they might be scared." Marlene gave a sad expression to Zack. Zack looked down sadly but soon looked up back to Marlene and nodded while putting a choco-smile on his face. He turned around and spread his wings to knock Denzel's head back a bit. Denzel huffed and rubbed his forehead. He walked a couple of steps before he turned back around to face Marlene and Denzel who was still rubbing his head as if he was trying to create static electricity. Marlene smiled at Zack before grabbing Denzel's arm, that wasn't rubbing his head, and opened the door before dragging him outside to get drinks for all three of them.

When they were out of eyesight, Zack looked in the mirror in the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He dropped his head on the sink counter with the feathers on the counter. They were quickly getting wet with the remnants of water that were not cleaned off the counter. Why? Why was he a Chocobo again? That was the question that was repeating over and over again in his head, he was going to get a headache soon. Zack lifted his head and looked in the mirror. Violet eyes stared right back as he repeated the question in his head again. Zack felt his left eye twitch as he let out a scream that sounded like a 'wark' of frustration and banged his head a few times on the sink counter hard enough for customers down stairs to hear it.

Tifa looked to the roof/floor where she heard a loud 'wark' upstairs that was followed by a few loud bangs. Some other people also looked up and then returned to their drinks and started to chat away.

Denzel and Marlene also heard it and quickly grabbed a couple of drinks and ran back up the staircase to see Zack. A man sitting on a stool near Tifa watched the two children run up the stairs. He sighed and ran a hand right through his short brown, and slightly spiked hair. Grabbing a half empty glass of whiskey, he took another drink from it. Mako blue eyes scanned the room. Some of patrons were already drunk and laughing at a joke that one of their mates had said. It was about some man that got slapped at the shop earlier that day from staring at some enlarged breasts on a woman. They laughed harder at the fact that the man was almost drooling at the sight. The man at the stool sighed and shook his head. He used to act like that with his friends, until his best friend was murdered. The man got up and grabbed his dark cloak; he was sitting on it, and walked out the door to dirty streets.

Tifa eyed the man who left. The man had been coming to her bar every night for the past two months. Not getting drunk, only tipsy. Tifa tried to recall his name but only remembered that it started with a 'K'. She shook her head and started to serve the customers that were waiting for their drinks.

---

When Marlene and Denzel ran upstairs and got to Cloud/Zacks room, they saw Zack bashing his head on the basin of the sink. They put down the two glasses and bowl that were full of water on Clouds work table, and ran to Zack to stop his head returning to the sink once more. Marlene held onto the right wing trying to pull him back, while Denzel went for the head. They both successfully pulled Zack out of the bathroom and made him sit down. The Chocobo's head was slightly swaying side to side like a piece of material in the wind.

"Why did you do that for Zack? You could of seriously caused brain damage to that chocobo head of yours." Marlene said worryingly.

Denzel snickeredd a little bit. "Like it could affect him." Zack shot him a glare, but it just looked like a chocobo trying to blink but not quite making it.

"That's mean Denzel. Anyway we got you your drink." Marlene quickly changed the subject before Zack could latch his beak to Denzel's head. She quickly got up and grabbed the bowl and gave it to Zack. Well, placed it in front of him.

Zack bowed his head down and started to lap the water, while Marlene got up to grab the two glasses. She gave one to Denzel. When Denzel had finished, he got up and went over to the RC helicopter and started to play with it again but making at bigger building with the blocks.

---

It was late at night and the bar was already closed. Tifa was cleaning the dried up alcohol left by the customers. Denzel and Marlene were upstairs asleep. Zack was also asleep, and Yuffie and left when the patrons left to avoid clean up and disappear somewhere in the night. '_Maybe to steal materia...again'_ Tifa assumed.

The rumbling engine of Fenrir could be heard when Cloud stopped in front of the bar. Tifa smiled when she heard the engine stop.

She was cleaning a dirty glass that some man had decided to spit into when he was finished drinking it, when the door opened and a smiling Cloud came in. She looked up and smiled.

"Well someone looks awfully happy." Tifa teased light heartedly. Cloud walked over to Tifa and told her to hold out her hand. When she did, Cloud dropped a bracelet in the opened hand.

"My second last delivery was at a jewellery store and the lady in charge of the shop said that she was happy about how early the delivery was, and how good condition the boxes were. She said I could pick out something for free. This bracelet caught my eye and I thought you might like it." Cloud explained, taking in a deep breath.

The bracelet was silver with a sapphire dangling from it. The chain was big, beautifully designed and shimmered in the light. The Sapphire was also of a beautiful shape. Like a smaller version of a materia but also somehow shaped as a diamond. When it went in the light, it reflected a blue light, water effect in most directions.

Tifa smiled and put it on her left wrist with a little bit of Clouds help. She hugged Cloud and he slightly stiffened but hesitantly hugged back.

"I love it, Cloud. I will wear it from this moment onward." Tifa happily said. Cloud smiled and nodded back.

"Remember that you're my best friend. No one could replace you." Cloud said before walking up the stairs. Tifa stared after Cloud left. She felt like squealing like a school girl.

---

When Cloud got upstairs and walked into his room, he quietly laughed at the sight he saw. Zack was lying on the floor with his head on the bed. His beak was slightly open, with a tiny bit of saliva coming out of it. His tongue bathed in it.

Slowly, Cloud walked to a chair near his desk and took off his gloves, goggles and placed them on the table. He then walked over to the bed to sit on the edge on the opposite side to Zack. He took off his boots. He then walked towards Zack to give him a light pat, liking the smoothness of the feathers between his fingers, and walked over to the bathroom to have a shower to wash off all the dirt his skin and hair collected thought-out the day.

Zack woke up to the sound of running water. He lifted up his head and saw the equipment Cloud took with him this morning, back in their original place.

Zack slowly lifted his head and looked down at the drool puddle he made and shivered. He could never fix his drooling problem. Back in SOLDIER, he once fell asleep on Angeal and ended up soaking up the first top. Zack quickly dismissed that thought because Angeal was a painful topic to him. Zack got up and walked towards the bathroom, where his beautiful Cloud was washing himself. When he was in the bathroom, he was greeted with hot steam. Zack stuck his head out of the bathroom, trying to cool down his feathers on his face. Who thought Cloud could have such a hot shower. Well the heat did intensify when you were covered in feathers that were black as the night. After his face cooled down, he moved back into the bathroom.

The shower stopped and a hand stuck out of the foggy glass door. It was moving around, looking for a towel. It looked helpless when it gave up and withdrew back into the shower.

Zack thought this was funny but sad at the same time. So the chocobo grabbed the towel with his beak, and leaned his head to tap his beak on the glass door. Cloud let out an unmanly squeak before opening the glass door and poking his head out, to see what made the tapping. It's not every day, or night in this case, that when you poke you head out of the shower, you come face to face with a chocobo. So Cloud did what any man would do, beside maybe chocobo bill. He stared surprised right back into Zacks eyes before letting out another squeak louder than before then ducking back into the foggy shower glass door.

Zack let out a sorrowful 'wark' before Cloud slowly opened the shower door letting his head poke out of the door, when he realized it was just Zack. But Cloud still freaked out just a bit. Cloud took the towel from Zacks beak.

"Thank you Zack, but you really didn't need to spy on me if I needed a towel or not. I could have just walked out of shower and got one myself." Cloud giggled.

Cloud moved back into the shower to wrap himself before taking a step out. Zack was still there with his beak opened and smiling. Cloud took a couple steps towards him before giving him a pat on the head. Zack nuzzled into the hand and cooed. Cloud moved away to go to the sink to brush his teeth.

Zack wasn't really in the mood to watch Cloud brush his teeth, so he walked out of the bathroom. As soon as he got out of the bathroom, Zack was suddenly hit by the cold and shivered. He just wanted to walk back into the blessed heat of the bathroom again, but he had to get back into the bedroom again to sleep and the bathroom will become cold. So he just stayed outside in the room. Cloud soon came out of the bathroom to dress, then to go to bed while Zack laid his head on edge of the bed. Cloud slowly reached his hand to pet Zack on his head. That motion slowly made Zack and Cloud fall asleep.

---Chocobos---

A/N: Do any of you people know how long this chapter has been haunting me?! Like for months because I couldn't think of anything! I know I said I had a plot, but that doesn't mean I had something to write. Also because I'm lacking reviews! Just like any other author, Reviews fuel us and it's what makes us write chapters quicker! And you people know it.

What's Genesis doing alive? What does it have to do with Zack as a chocobo? Who was that man at the bar? And when is Zack going to be human again? Well, you ain't gonna know if you don't review. Review = update. Let's see if we get this story to 15 reviews! I will be a very happy author if you guys do. If you guys don't review, don't plan on seeing this story updated in another...few months^^.

lady-yuna7


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! MUST READ!

Hello everyone. I bet you guys are like, WHERES THE NEXT CHAPTER? well I got good news and bad news for you all.

Bad news is that in stopping this story. Good news is that Im actually doing a rewrite for the black chocobo. Haha yes a rewrite. It is going to be longer, more understandable, and of course, more yummer. Everyone love yaoi! Im actually going to upload it soon, in like the next week, so look out for that! Im going to call it The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite and its going to be on rated M for later Chapters as you guys know.

See you guys soon in the Rewrite.

Lady-yuna7


End file.
